Invention Origin Enhancements
=General= The level of all Invention Origin Enhancements determines two things: # The minimum level of player that may slot that Enhancement. # The strength of the Enhancement's normal benefits. There is no maximum character level with IOs, and strength is based only on the Enhancement level, not on the level of the character who slots it. IOs never expire/go red, and their strength never decays. If a level 10 Enhancement gives a 10% bonus, then it can be slotted by a level 7 character or a level 50 character for the same 10% bonus. However, a higher-level version of that same Enhancement will give a higher bonus, so there is still incentive to upgrade as levels are gained. Invention Origin Enhancement Scaling Main Article: Invention Origin Enhancement Scaling From Positron: "Lower level IO’s are strengthened around that of Training Enhancements, mid level IO’s are about the power of Dual Origin Enhancements, and IO’s level 25 and above have about the same punch as current Single Origin Enhancements. Of course the power of the Enhancement is better with level, so high level invented Enhancements are slightly more powerful than the equivalent SO." IOs that boost a single Schedule A aspect are set to give a 11.7% bonus at level 10, up to a maximum of a 42.4% bonus at level 50. One-aspect Schedule B IOs go from 7.0% at level 10 up to 25.5% at level 50. Schedules C and D are twice and three times as strong as Schedule B, respectively, just as they are with non-crafted Enhancements. For IOs that boost two aspects, each aspect gets 5/8ths the normal bonus. Though each individual aspect gets less boost than a one-aspect IO would give, the total combined bonus is one-and-a-quarter times as large. Similarly, three-aspect IOs boost each aspect by half the normal amount, for an aggregate total of one-and-a-half times. Four-aspect IOs boost each aspect by 0.4375 times the normal amount, for an aggregate total one-and-three-quarters times as large. IOs do not improve at a constant rate as their levels increase. They improve less per level after 26 than they do before. =IO Enhancements and Recipes= Invention Origin Enhancements cannot be found and cannot be bought directly from NPCs. They must be assembled at an Invention Worktable from a Recipe and two or more pieces of Invention Salvage. Completed IOs may also be bought and sold with other players using the Consignment House. IO recipes have levels based on the level of the enemy or mission that awarded them, and the Enhancements built from them will have the same level as the recipe. Common IO Enhancements Recipes for Common IO Enhancements can be purchased for a standard price from an Invention Worktable, or from other players through the Consignment House. Common IO Enhancement recipes also drop from defeating enemies. Common IOs always boost only a single aspect of a power, and they exist only at multiples of 5 levels. Set IO Enhancements Set IO Enhancement recipes can only be bought from other players or found, either from defeating enemies, completing missions, completing Task/Strike Forces, or completing Trials. Set IO recipes can occur at any level in the set's range rather than just multiples of 5, and each set's range is usually only a portion of the full 10-50 range. The term Rare IO is sometimes used to mean any Set IO, and sometimes used to mean only Set IOs with a rare drop rate (as opposed to Uncommon or Very Rare). Enhancement Sets : Main article: Invention Origin Enhancement Sets For detailed information on the set bonuses, see Invention Origin Enhancement Set Bonuses. For details on individual sets, see Category:Invention Sets. Set bonuses are earned from slotting more than one Enhancement of a set into the same power. All set bonuses apply to the character at all times, regardless of what the power normally does, when it's used, or what it's used on. Example of a set bonus from Positron: "Here’s an example: :Sting of the Manticore (a set of 6) - Slots into any Sniper power :Accuracy/Damage :Damage/Endurance Reduction :Accuracy/Interrupt/Range :Damage/Interrupt/Recharge :Damage/Endurance/Recharge :Toxic DoT Proc :If you have 2 Enhancements in the set slotted: Bonus to your Regeneration rate :If you have 3 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Energy/Negative Energy resistance :If you have 4 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Overall Damage Boost :If you have 5 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Overall Recharge Rate Boost :If you have all 6 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Toxic damage resistance" The same Rare IO cannot be slotted twice into the same power. So to get a power slotted with six of a single set requires all six different members of that set. Globals Some Rare IOs are special and single-handedly provide one or more benefits to the whole character, without requiring even partial completion of a set. Sometimes, these Enhancements also boost one of their power's aspects in the traditional fashion. Typically, the power needs to be used for the global benefit to apply. *If slotted into an Auto power, the benefit is given all the time. *If slotted into a Click power, the benefit will last for two minutes each time the power is activated. *If slotted in a Toggle power, the benefit applies while the toggle is active and for two minutes after it becomes inactive. Continuous Globals A few Global IOs provide their global benefits continuously, regardless of how or when their slotted power is used. (source) :*Aegis: Psionic/Status Resistance (the Status Resistance portion is global but is granted when the slotted power is used) :*Commanding Presence: Pet Taunt/Placate Resistance :*Edict of the Master: Pet Defense Bonus :*Gift of the Ancients: Defense/'Increased Run Speed' (only the Run Speed is global) :*Impervious Skin: Status Resistance :*Impervium Armor: Psionic Resistance :*Karma: Knockback Protection :*Luck of the Gambler: Defense/'Increased Recharge Speed' (only the Increased Recharge is global) :*Sovereign Right: Pet Resistance Bonus :*Steadfast Protection: Resistance/'Defense' (only the Defense is global) :*Steadfast Protection: Knockback Protection Procs From Positron: "I’ll talk about the Enhancements. The last one in the list is a Proc, meaning a procedure that has a chance of happening. Every time you fire your sniper power with the Toxic DoT Proc Enhancement slotted in it, there is a chance your target gets hit with a Toxic Damage over Time effect as well as the normal damage and effect of your Sniper attack." Proc IOs give the power they're slotted into a small chance per use of producing an extra effect. For some, the effect applies to the power's targets. For others, it always applies to the character. The chance of the proc occurring depends on the IO's set. Its level doesn't matter. Its level does not affect the strength of the proc effect, either, although the character's level may. See also: Invention Origin Enhancement Proc Damage Scaling A Proc IO placed in most Click powers has a chance of producing its extra effect every time the power is activated. A Proc IO placed in a Toggle power only gets one chance every 10 seconds, regardless of how frequently that power applies its normal effects. Click powers that produce a nearly continuous stream of effects on some area, such as Rain of Fire or Tar Patch, also follow this 10-second rule when it comes to Proc IOs. In all cases, when a Proc IO is slotted into an area-effect power, it has a separate chance of producing its effect for each target in the area. Note: Some people think Proc stands for "Programmed Random Occurrence," but as Positron says, it is short for procedure. For more info, look on the Talk page for Etymology Unique Enhancements Some Invention Origin Enhancements are Unique. If an Enhancement is Unique, only one of that Enhancement can be slotted per character, not one per power like the rest of the Rare IOs. A character may slot any number of different Unique Enhancements, except for the +Stealth Enhancements. Only one +Stealth enhancement is allowed, regardless of movement type. All Very Rare Enhancements are marked Unique. Additionally, the following fourteen Enhancements are currently marked Unique: :*Miracle: +Recovery :*Numina's Convalescence: +Recovery & +Regeneration :*Regenerative Tissue: +Regeneration :*Steadfast Protection: +Resist & +Defense :*Kismet: +To-Hit :*Decimation: Chance for Build Up :*Aegis: Psionic/Status Resistance :*Edict of the Master: +Defense Aura for Pets :*Sovereign Right: +Resistance Aura for Pets :*Celerity: +Stealth :*Freebird: +Stealth :*Time and Space Manipulation: +Stealth :*Unbounded Leap: +Stealth :*Gaussian's Synchronized Fire-Control: Chance for Build Up Category:Invention System Category:Enhancements